


The Reformatory School for Future Angels

by Minryll, orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minryll/pseuds/Minryll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Instead of Hell, all troubled souls are sent to a reformatory school for future angels. Each student is assigned a mentor — someone who has been deeply hurt by the student during their life.Tom, being a goody-two-shoes, approached his afterlife the same way he did with Hogwarts: by being the best. However, what he doesn't realize is that the only way to graduate from the school is to be forgiven by his mentor.A series of ficlets based on @Minryll’s art.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	The Reformatory School for Future Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is entirely based off of [Minryll's ](https://minryll.tumblr.com/post/621754319961833472/based-on-a-dream-an-au-where-instead-of-a-fiery)beautiful artwork
> 
> Thank you so much for blessing us with your incredible creativity, Minryll <3 <3 <3  
> and thank you to all the wonderful people who encouraged me to write - you know who you are ;)

A week had passed since Tom woke up in the afterlife. 

One whole week since being enrolled as a student at the Reformatory School for Future Angels, and told that Harry _bloody_ Potter was to be his mentor in his path to redemption. 

In other words: 7 days of pure and utter hell. 

At first, he’d been thrilled when he’d realized he was still _(technically)_ alive. For as long as he could remember, Tom had been wholly convinced that death was final. That ‘the light at the end of the tunnel’ or ‘the next great adventure’ were only expressions believed by naive and delusional old coots. 

So despite waking up to the sight of Harry Potter beaming down at him malevolently, all in all, Tom had been rather pleased with his circumstances.

Even if there were a couple of… _complications_ when he’d initially met his mentor, Tom was anything if adaptable. 

After some explosive arguments and multiple throttling attempts, he’d eventually processed that he had died — but only temporarily. According to Potter, he only had to graduate from the school, and then choose to either stay in the afterlife as an angel or reincarnate into another life on Earth. 

Obviously, any sane person would pick the latter. 

And if he were being perfectly honest, Tom was certainly saner than the idiotic Boy Wonder who’d _chosen_ to be his mentor. Psychopath or not, Tom had a rather logical and rational mind. He planned, he plotted, and he executed with meticulous precision unparalleled by any other human being.

Oh, there’d been plenty of obstacles in his road for sure. Take for example: his defeat at the hands of his own killing curse that backfired on a _toddler._ Obviously, Tom hadn’t planned for that to happen. It was…an unfortunate hurdle in his life, yes, but Lord Voldemort had prospered in the end.

“Except when you kicked the bucket at a healthy 72 years of age. By that same toddler, in case you forgot,” Harry Potter piped up unhelpfully. 

Tom grit his teeth at the irritating voice of his mentor — the _sole_ reason for his suffering. In an act of astounding self-restraint, he remembered to breathe through his nose and count to ten instead of physically launching himself at the angel. Just like the meditation classes taught him.

For the past week, Potter had continuously interrupted him while he mulled over his situation; something the boy clearly had no concept of. Yes, he was quite positive Harry Potter didn’t have a single intelligent cell in that miniscule brain of his. 

“Reading my mind, Potter?” Tom sneered after he’d collected himself.

“No,” Potter said, blinking. “You do realize you’re speaking out loud, right?”

“I was not!” 

“Was too! Besides, _I’m_ the angel here.”

“Just you wait,” Tom hissed. “I’ll become an even better angel than you. I’ll be the greatest, most powerful — hey, where are you going?”

“You started monologuing. Again,” Potter said, unfurling his wings. “So I’m leaving to meet up with my parents. Would you like to come?”

Tom glared at the boy’s cheeky smile, knowing full well he was trying to make him uncomfortable. 

Though…perhaps Tom could turn this around, and make _Potter_ discomforted with _Tom’s_ presence near his dearest parents. An idle comment about Pettigrew here and an offhand remark about Bella there should do the trick. 

He smiled at his own brilliance. Truly, the angels wouldn’t even know what hit them. 

“Fine,” Tom said, levelling Potter with a cool stare. The angel blinked in surprise, before giving Tom a wide grin. 

“Okay, great. See you there!” 

And with that, Potter beat his giant wings up, up into the air. 

“You just wait,” Tom muttered under his breath, fists clenching tightly. Closing his eyes, the former Dark Lord bent his knees and pushed off the ground in one, mighty leap — 

And promptly fell on his face.

Flushing, Tom hurriedly got up off the ground as Potter’s delighted cackle filled the air. He shot a scowl towards the direction of the laugh, resentment only mounting as he saw Potter’s monstrous wings; a physical manifestation of the angel’s disgustingly excessive virtues. 

Tom’s wings, on the other hand, were so insubstantial that it would be an insult to every avian creature to even call them wings. As Potter had put it, it was because Tom ‘was so depraved that he didn’t even have a needle on his moral compass’.

At first, Tom had taken this with a smug sense of pride; a testament to his extraordinary character that set him apart from the idealistic, weak fools. And then he’d learned that in the afterlife, there was no such thing as apparating to and from places. 

Suddenly, his wings became a sore reminder that his formidable reputation wasn’t as good as he thought.

“Something wrong with your wings, Tommy boy?” Potter called out from above. Tom bared his teeth at the angel, who was flaunting his considerably overgrown wings. 

Potter only laughed at his murderous expression, swooping down for one last remark: “You should try being a better person first!”

“ _Stop patronizing me!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta [ Draugr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereThereBeDraugr)  
> you're the best!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
